Outside the box
by lightning Mcquizzle
Summary: When Hermione gets tired of the stereotypes everyone labels her with she will cross barriers to show everyone they don't own her, healing her broken heart along the way.
1. looking for nargles huh?

Hermione Granger was happy. Now that the war was over the pieces were falling into place, she had and amazing boyfriend, the best friends anyone could ask for, and she had her parents back. So as Hermione was walking to dinner from her tutoring lesson with a Hufflepuff first year and heard a questionable noise from inside a classroom, she decided to ignore it and let who ever was inside be. Before she had walked ten paces though, her brain went into overdrive, what if her walking by will ruin the life of someone inside? With that thought she headed straight to the door.

Whatever she expected it wasn't this. Right in front of her was Ron and Lavender locked in a passionate kiss with Ron's hand up the front of Lavender's robes. She stood there for a few seconds and they still hadn't noticed her, losing control of her anger she whipped out her wand and disintegrated the desk Lavender was sitting on.

**HG POV**

Ignoring the loud crash and shout of "Hermione" behind me, I sped out of the room as fast as I could, trying to get away from there. Hearing pounding footsteps behind me I started to speed up too. I was at the doorway of the great hall when he caught me by the arm, I whipped around to face him and _SMACK._ The sound echoed through the crowded hall and it immediately went silent, staring.

Staggering back holding a hand to his face Ron managed to stutter out, "It isn't what it looks like."

Glaring I shouted back, "It isn't", I asked arching my eyebrow, "then what were you doing, searching for Nargles in her shirt and mouth?"

Ron didn't reply as I calmly walked over to sit by Harry and Ginny with the whole hall following my progress. I put some Fruit salad into a bowl and started to eat. Usually I loved this stuff but today it was bitter in my mouth, swallowing I thought of what had gone down just moment earlier. Sorting through my emotions at the situation I couldn't help but think of how I felt mostly betrayed. Seven years of friendship, the war, our relationship, all the good times we had and he had given them up just to shove his tongue down some girl's throat and put his hand up her shirt.

Not able to take the stares and whispers from the rest of the hall any more I stood up and faced Harry and Ginny.

"Come with me", I said holding out both of my hands.

"Definitely", they said together each taking one of my hands and together we walked out of the hall together.

Our footsteps echoed in the empty hallway as we walked hand in hand towards the common room. They silently invited me to speak but I wouldn't, not until we got to there.

As the portrait hole snapped shut Ginny turned to me, "Hermione what happened between you and –."

"Don't say his name," I cut in.

"Okay," she said glancing at Harry, "what happened between you and… him?"

"I was walking back from a tutoring session when I heard a funny noise in a classroom and I open the door to tell who ever it was off and," my eyes started to tear up," they were kissing with his hand up her shirt." I swallowed holding the tears back.

"That little d-."

But before Ginny could finish we heard a high pitched barking. Looking towards the door we watched as a glowing blue puppy bounded through the closed Portrait hole.

"Is that a patronus?" Harry asked as the puppy ran around my chair barking loudly.

"Yep, its Blaise's." I watched as the puppy started to bite the carpet.

Harry snorted and suppressed a smile. I shot him a look before bending down and patting its head. Suddenly Blaise's voice echoed in the common room, "come meet me by the lake in five minutes."

Standing up I transfigured a throw pillow from the couch into a coat and pulled it on. "Bye," I shouted over my shoulder before closing the portrait behind me, I dropped the smile and used every hidden passage I could remember to get there quickly but to also avoid seeing any one.

I walked towards the old oak tree that stood by the shore of the lake. I was just about to sit down when someone grabbed me from behind. I freaked out and jammed my elbow behind me in to my attacker's stomach. I whipped around as the let go and held my wand up shining a light into the darkness. But it was only Blaise leaning against the tree trying to catch his breath.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," I apologized and ran into his arms when he held them open for me. "It's just so much has happened to day and-." I broke off and started sobbing into his shoulder. We just stood there for a while in each others embrace when I finally calmed down enough we walked back up to the school.

We were just around the corner from the common room when we heard the shouting. "How **could** you, she has always been there for you," I heard Ginny shriek as we rounded the corner the hall was packed with student creating a ring around three at the center. I broke through the crowd heading toward the center. Finally I broke through the crowd and saw Ginny and Harry standing on one side of the gap with… him on the other side. All three of them turned to look at me and I could see Ron was close to his breaking point. I leaned against Blaise and he wrapped an arm around my waist, I saw a muscle twitch in his forehead and waited for the explosion..

"You want to know why," Ron screamed at me, "it's because your ugly, boring, a know-it-all, you dress worse than my mother, you have nothing I comparison to Lavender, and you hate Quidditch." I could see Slytherins nodding in the crowd

"You think you can put me into specific boxes, categories. You judge me based on looks not heart. Well F U, I'm going to prove you all wrong." And with that I Headed straight for my dormitory to start plotting for tomorrow


	2. the make over

**A/N: thank you to my amazing reviewers expecially bambi bambolina who was my first reviewer. sorry it took so long to upload this chapter school then summer school then i go to a diffrent state the whole summer and left all my plot ideas that i had write down at home _sigh_ well here is the story hope you like it.**

* * *

"_Take them away."_

"_Wait, all except for the Mudblood._"

"_Where did you get this sword?" Bellatrix leered at me pressing her wand against my throat._

"_Found it," I whispered trying to ignore the pain she was inflicting on me._

"_Liar," she screamed hitting me so hard that I fell to the floor. I held back the scream of pain not wanting to give in to her. "This sword was in my private vault at_

_Gringotts, thought what did I expect the truth," she said crouching over me, "your nothing but M-U-D-B-L-O-O-D!" with each letter she carved the letter into my skin, I _

_could no longer hold back a scream._

Hermione jolted awake to see worried faces crowding her bed, she realized she had probably been screaming in real life too. "Are you alright?" Ginny asked from the

foot of the bed.

Everyone stopped and looked at me waiting for my answer, "yes" I said quietly avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Alright you lot get out," Ginny motioned with her hands clearing the dorm of everyone from Harry to Professor McGonagall - though she had a slightly disgruntled

expression from being ordered about by a student.

Once they where all gone she turned on her heel to face me her expression softening. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked sitting down on the end of my bed.

I folded my hand and looked down, "it's her again," I said holding my tears back.

Understanding immediately Ginny scooted up the bed so she was next to Hermione, and wrapped her arms around her friend petite figure. Finally allowing her self to

break down Hermione started to cry into Ginny's shoulder, "No matter how hard I try to forget to second I close my eyes she's there." I sobbed into Ginny's shoulder

until the tears ran out.

"Now that's all out are you ready?" Ginny asked standing up to stretch.

"For what?" Hermione scrunched up her face trying to remember.

"Hogsmeade, silly," Ginny smiled grabbing her friends hand and proceeded to drag her out of the dorm.

"Ginny," Hermione protested, "we're still in our pajamas."

Ginny's Mouth formed into an O shape, then she muttered a quick spell and transformed there clothes.

"You know were not supposed to use magic outside of class," she scolded, all the while looking down to admire the clothes she was wearing. Ginny had put her into

boots, and extremely tight grey skinny jeans with a gorgeous deep purple cowl neck sweater - it was starting to get chilly out.

"Hypocrite," Ginny countered putting her hands on her hips, "I saw you using the breath freshening charm before breakfast yesterday.

Blushing Hermione looped her arm into Ginny's and they made their way to the Great hall. They had spent such a long time talking in Hermione's dorm that they had

missed breakfast. "Great," Ginny complained, "now we have to wait to get to the village before we can eat."

They heard some one calling their names and turned to see Harry making his way towards them, holding a plate of toast and bacon. "I guarded this for you two,

because I knew you wouldn't make it down in time."

"Thank you," they both exclaimed before grabbing a piece of toast and chowing down.

"No problem," Harry chuckled at the two hungry girls that were stuffing themselves _and they usually have the best manners_ he thought.

"Come on the carriages just arrived," Harry pointed to the main doors which were open and thought them you could see the carriages lining up.

As the older grades made their way to the carriages many moods were dampened, all of them could see the Thestrals. They were all staring warily some what scared to

approach, Hermione however wasn't scared. She had always been able to see them - her grandmother had died in the hospital when she was nine while they were

visiting – so breaking lines with the rest she approached a carriage and opened the door to clime in. **(A/N: I know that they would have had this reaction already **

**from taking them from the train station but pretend this is their first time seeing them.)** Turning back she motioned for Harry and Ginny to come, they slowly

made their way over and started to climb in, soon every one else was approaching the carriages.

Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were joined by Dean, Seamus, and Neville no one mentioned Ron. The carriages started off to the village once everyone had climbed

inside. Hermione turned to Ginny, "do you have any plans for to day?" she asked.

Ginny arched an eyebrow, "are you trying to ask me out on a date?" She started giggling when Hermione gave an exasperated no.

"I was woundered if you would like to join me on a few er… special errands I have to do," Hermione asked looking up at her with pleading eyes.

"Of course." Hermione gave a sigh of relief and leaned back. Ginny then turned to Harry, "Oi Harry, Hermione and I are going to do some girly stuff to day, so unless

you really want to catch up on the latest gossip you are going to have to hang out with the guys today."

"Fine by me," Harry smiled, "do you want to me us at the three broomsticks later?"

Ginny quickly glanced at Hermione who shook her head no, "no we'll meet up with you guys back t dinner." Harry nodded and turned day to what looked like a heated

discussion about Quidditch.

"Hermione and Ginny stepped out of the carriage and started to walk away in a random direction. Once they were far enough to no be over heard Ginny turned to her

friend silently asking her what they were doing.

Hermione sigh she knew that this would come but it didn't mean she had to like it. "I want to get a makeover; hair, clothes, make up the whole thing."

"Is this about what Ron said, then you shouldn't listen to him, it's not true," Ginny said firmly.

"It is partly because of his "speech", but for the most part I want to show people that they don't know every thing about me, I want to give myself a clean slate." She

explained looking determined at Ginny.

"Okay," Ginny replied pausing to look into her friends eyes, "let's do it."

Ginny brought Hermione to a salon that she had never noticed before, the sign said The Magic Salon, _how creative,_ Hermione thought before being shook out of her

thoughts by Ginny.

"I know the name is very creative but it is an amazing salon."

"If I'm getting a make over you can too, I'll pay I've been saving money ever since I started at Hogwarts for something like this, and don't you even think about trying

to pay." Hermione said silencing Ginny with a look.

They walked inside and approached the lady at the counter, "hello," Hermione said smiling, the clerk looked up and her jaw dropped.

"Your Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley," the clerk exclaimed in excitement. "All appointments canceled until you're done."

A few hours later Hermione and Ginny walked out of the salon. Ginny got layers that just boosted her beauty even further. Hermione was shocked to stay the least her

bushy hair was gone in its place loose caramel ringlets that frame her face beautifully ending at shoulder length.

"Now off to make up," Ginny chirped excited to see her friend's new finished look. They slowly ambled their way down they street ducking to the side so no one could

find out about their surprise before the feast. They found a styling store and walked in, some time later they came out learned in the way of make up.

Finally the real test came: clothes, lucky for Hermione though Ginny kept up with the latest trends so that wasn't the problem.

"They're too small," Hermione complained when Ginny presented her with an array of clothes all at least one size to small.

"Exactly," Ginny explained, "these clothes with show of your curves without being BOOM in your face."

Hermione looked uncertain but decided to trust her. They started up to the castle and when they arrived they were some of the last to come back. Ginny dragged

Hermione upstairs to change. She had her put on a red off the shoulder top and some black strapy high heels while Ginny "fixed" all Hermione's school uniforms.

Turning around Ginny whistled causing Hermione to blush, "let's go down and wow the pants off of them."

When they reached the bottom of the stairs they could hear dinner in full swing just across the hall. "Just remember you're beautiful," Ginny told her before walking off

to dinner. As she entered, Hermione her quite a few boys whistle at Ginny's new appearance. _Well here goes nothing_ Hermione took a deep breath and. entered the

hall.


	3. Having the Hots For Hermione

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but hear is the new chapter hope you like it...**

#####################################################################

I took a deep breath and made my way into the hall, to say it was quiet was an understatement. I was about to duck my head when I reminded my self this is to show all of them that they don't know me. With my head up and shoulders back I

made my way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to a quietly giggling Ginny. I looked across the table at Harry and saw that his jaw was resting on the table. "Hermione, is that you?" he asked in a quiet voice that

only we could hear.

"Of course it her," Ginny berated," who do you think it was professor McGonagall?" Harry could only shake his head and stare.

Slowly the hall was filled with whispers; some people thought I was a foreign exchange student others thought I was an undercover auror. Did I really look that different, picking up my goblet I looked at my reflection. Gone was the crazy hair and in it's place was Carmel locks that almost seemed to be glowing in the candle light of the great hall the eyes looked like pools of chocolate were outlined giving them a big innocent appearance, the lips were painted a light pink. I suppose I did look different but I could still see Hermione.

My thoughts were interrupted when Seamus walked up to us and said, "Hello gorgeous where are from?"

"Hello Seamus" I said watching his expression as I spoke for the first time since entering the great hall.

"Blimey", he practically yelled, "is that you Hermione?" before I could respond whispers raced through the hall it seemed that most of the hall had been listening in on our exchange. Not wanting to be questioned yet I stood up and

waited for Harry And Ginny to come.

As we made our way out of the hall I hear footsteps behind us I hurried up glancing over my shoulder but after seeing who it was I walked into the nearest empty classroom. I sat down on a desk in the middle of the class room and

crossed my legs waiting for the others to catch up. About ten seconds later Harry, Ginny and Blaise came stumbling in to the room holding their sides and gasping for breath.

"Damn, you walk fast when you want too" Harry gasp leaning against a wall

"You should see her on patrols sometimes," Blaise grumbled, then started again in a hermionish voice "no time to dilly dally I think I left out that mandragora are particularly difficult to work with and they need to be cut at an exact thirty

degree angle to keep freshest longest in my Herbology essay."

"So what did you want to talk to me about," prompted Hermione tactfully steering them away from their Hermione mocking.

Blaise gave Hermione an exasperated look, "What do you think I want to talk to you about, the weather?"

Blushing Hermione muttered a negative before Blaise continued, "Where did all of this come from", gesturing from her cloths to her face.

"I just felt like it was a time for a change," she said staring determinately back at him. He stared back for a few minutes just until she started twitching.

"Ok," he didn't sound convinced, "but if I find out that you did this for the wrong reasons then... you have to be my servant for a whole day and a half".

Ginny and Harry glanced at each other before giving him a weird look, no knowing if this is how he usally acted since they had never really met him. At the same time Hermione quickly cried out "NO!"

"Why, afraid that you'll be my servant because I'll find out why you did it?" prompted Blaise raising one eyebrow.

Hermione just her shook head seemingly not trusting herself with words. Sighing, Blaise checked his watch and glanced up at the others, "We better get going it's almost curfew". With that he walked off humming something that sounded suspiciously like Tomorrow from Annie. Ginny turned to a bemused looking Harry and a smiling Hermione both staring at where Blaise had just left the classroom.

#######################################################################

When Hermione woke up the next morning she heard low voices which was unusual since Pavarti and Lavender never woke up until past ten on a weekend. Keeping her movement to a minimum she angled herself so she could hear her dormmates conversation.

"It's like she thinks she is better than me or something," came the snide voice of Lavender._ Lavender_, that girl made her blood boil, but Hermione quickly tuned back into the conversation so she could her Pavarti's response.

"Lavender can't you just leave her alone, you already took her boyfriend, and if you hadn't been snogging him I would have thought that you have the hots for her or something, the amount you talk about her sheesh."

Hermione waited with baited breath for Lavender's response, and it came like an explosion.

"ME have the hots for HER, that's ridiculous. I'm going down for breakfast and next time you think of something so ridiculous keep it to YOURSELF!" and with that Hermione heard the door slam and Lavender muttering down the stairs. There was some more rustling before the door opened again and closed with much less force than the previous time.

Falling back on to her mattress Hermione stared up at the hangings above her bed thinking over what she had just heard. There was silence for a while and then she suddenly burst out laughing feeling the load of stress and pain lift off her shoulders in her glee.

########################################################################

Outside on the landing Ginerva Weasley had just appeared but after hearing the chiming laughter from inside the door she decided to head down to breakfast, smiling the whole way down.

**A/N: Please review if you want and I'll try to get a new update soon I want to start moving along with this story**


End file.
